John Bacchus
John Bacchus is one of the main antagonists in the anime/manga series Mirai Nikki. He is the Eleventh Diary Holder, as well as the last one to be revealed. The Mayor of Sakurami City, John Bacchus is the actual creator of the Future Diaries technology & suggested the concept of the survival game to Deus Ex Machina. He fused the first Future Diaries together to create his Watcher Diary. He is voiced by Takaya Hashi in the Japanese version of the anime and Christopher Corey Smith in the English version. Personality John is a middle-aged bespectacled gentleman dressed in fine clothes and wearing a hat resembling a Jewish kippah. Using his position as mayor of Sakurami City, John is the most powerful man in the city and his influence is very strong. In his opening scene, John convinces the entire city council to agree to shut down Kamado Ueshita's orphanage by crying crocodile tears and blubbering about how he adores every child in the city as if they were his own. John is obviously intelligent and manipulative, but can be just as honest. He is very polite and acts like a gentleman towards Kamado. However, he is perhaps one of the more ruthless of the twelve diary owners, being strategic and using his intelligence to use the outcome of any situation to his advantage. His goal in the game is to help humanity evolve to a higher form of being by having every citizen have an Apprentice Future Diary, sharing similar beliefs to the Macedonians, Romans and Nazi Germany. Diary and Abilities His diary is known as The Watcher. It is a tablet that allows him to check the entries of every Diary User, be it a participant or an Apprentice Diary User. This gives him several advantages such as being able to track the position of his foes as well as prepare countermeasures if an entry suggests he's in danger. While very powerful it also has a weakness, as Diary Users can simply rewrite their entries it means that The Watcher is vulnerable to misinformation. It also seems to have some limits as by the time he uses his Diary the only remaining users use electronic devices as their diaries (namely cellphones) although it is said by Deus himself that it can read any diary, so it is unknown how he reads entries on non-electric devices. Being the Mayor of Sakurami City he has great power and influence in the city's politics as well as wealthy enough to have his own personal guard. He once used his influence to shut down the Mother's Home in order to corner The Eighth into joining him, which shows he also has great intelligence and is a skilled manipulator. The greatest demonstration of his wealth is with the Holon supercomputer, which has 3 servers and is overall Japan's third most powerful supercomputer. He has his personal guard cover 2 whole floors on his towers and still have a large amount of men to defend him as well as the needed weaponry. He knowingly he would face The Eighth had a jammer attached to his personal car to cut the connection to the Server's Diary and leave the orphans defenseless. His power is great enough to have access to information and codes only known to Yuno's dead parents, which served to protect him behind a Bank Safe. Muru Muru in one chance said he had a 91.02% chance of being the winner, and is arguably the most powerful of the participants at the time of his full introduction. Trivia *John Bacchus is named after the Roman God of wine who bears the same name as his last name, who is better known as Dionysus in Greek mythology. Bacchus was described as a god of "foreignness" due to his arrival as an outsider-god in the mythology. John is foreign and follows the ideals of Rome, Macedonia & Germany. *John Bacchus is the only known character in the series whose name is not Japanese. *In the manga, Yuno kills John brutally by chopping off his head with an axe while in the anime, Yuno just shoots him in the head. *John Bacchus in the English dub of Mirai Nikki is known as John Balks. *In the OVA Mirai Nikki Redial, John Bacchus of the Third World serves as a comic relief & reprises the comedic role of Muru Muru. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Creator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Cowards Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Delusional Category:Revived Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic Category:Anti-Villain